1. Field
Embodiments relate to watercraft, and more particularly, to an inflatable kayak having drop stitch construction throughout the inflatable kayak and rigid bow and stern molds.
2. Description of the Related Art
A kayak is a small watercraft having a narrow beam which typically is propelled by a user's manipulation of a double-bladed paddle. Traditional kayaks were first developed for hunting in inland lakes, rivers and coastal waters, and originally consisted of animal skins stretched over a wood or whalebone frame.
Modern kayaks have long been a popular form of watercraft due their shallow draught, low free board and easy maneuverability. More recently, the popularity of kayaking has increased due to the portability of a kayak, the ability for a user to paddle longer distances than in other self-propelled watercraft such as rowboats and canoes, and the exercise benefits of kayaking that simultaneously allows a user to enjoy their surroundings.
As kayaks entered the modern era, they were constructed of wood or fabric stretched over a wooden frame. More recently, fiberglass kayaks or kayaks constructed of rotomolded polethylene resins are the dominate types of kayak.
Inflatable coated fabric kayaks are also conventionally used. Inflatable coated fabric kayaks have the advantage in that they are easier to store and transport. An inflatable coated fabric kayak typically includes inflatable tubes joined to form the kayak. In particular single round inflatable tubes form both the port and starboard sides of the conventional inflatable coated fabric kayaks, which reduces the speed and maneuverability of the inflatable coated fabric kayaks since with the shape of a round inflatable tube prevents the hull of the inflatable coated fabric kayaks from having a V-shaped hull, and also decreases the speed of the inflatable coated fabric kayaks.
Accordingly, an inflatable kayak having the advantages of a rigid kayak is needed, while still retaining the advantages of economy and portability of an inflatable kayak.